1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory conveyor that includes a plurality of vibratory fingers which project through holes in upper and lower grills for supporting an article. The article may be moved in any selected horizontal direction, and the speed and direction of movement of the article can be changed by varying the inclination of the fingers and the frequency or amplitude of vibration of the fingers.